Volverte a ver
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Ha llegado el momento en el que Dominic Toretto realice el último viaje por carretera de su vida, al final del cual espera volver a ver al que siempre consideró como a un hermano. 'One-shot' hecho por alguien que se inspiró con la canción "See you again".


**Volverte a Ver.**

Hoy será el día en el que volvamos a vernos, lo presiento. Esta noche, antes de dejar para siempre el lugar que frecuenté durante muchos años, me he despedido de todos. Letty me ha preguntado que a dónde iré ahora, después de tantos meses de estabilidad, y me cuestiona si no estoy algo viejo para viajar. Le respondí con la verdad, que de este viaje no voy a regresar.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos; de alguna forma o de otra, mi destino siempre estuvo ligado al tuyo. No importaba qué camino recorriera yo, en qué sitio estuvieras tú, en algún punto siempre acabábamos por coincidir. Esos recorridos nos hicieron amigos, nos convirtieron en hermanos, en cómplices, en camaradas, en compañeros de una misma aventura, hasta que te fuiste por un camino por el que ya no te pude alcanzar, por esa carretera que llevaba directo al mar. Puedo asegurarte que nunca hubo alguien que pudiera ocupar tu lugar. Brian O'Conner, no importaba en dónde estuvieses, a medio kilómetro o del otro lado del mundo… Siempre estuviste conmigo y siempre fuiste mi hermano.

A pesar de todo, estoy preparado, he estado esperando este día por muchos años. Cierro los ojos, y cuando los abro de nuevo no estoy en mi habitación de viejo, sino en el cruce de carretera en el que nos vimos por última vez hace tanto tiempo; antes de que pueda preguntarme qué está sucediendo, veo acercarse a mi viejo automóvil plateado, que se detiene junto a mí. Me asomo por la ventanilla del lado del pasajero y veo a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos color violeta, alguien a quien he visto mucho en sueños, y sé que ha llegado el momento. Ella me sonríe y me dice: "Gracias por venir, te estaba esperando".

La mujer desciende del automóvil y se sube al asiento del pasajero, para que yo pueda conducir mi viejo auto. Es agradable volver a recorrer la carretera en donde nos vimos por última vez, y acordarme de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, tantas carreras, tantas experiencias, tantos incidentes, tantos recuerdos. Me pregunto si estando allá te acordarás tú de esto, si pensarás en ello tanto como yo lo hice en los últimos años.

Y de pronto llegamos a la bifurcación en donde nuestros caminos se separaron de forma definitiva. La mujer de los ojos violeta me ha dicho que es aquí en donde se baja y que debo seguir yo solo.

\- No puedo acompañarte, de aquí en adelante deberás ir por tu cuenta.- dijo.- Pero estoy segura de que sabrás llegar a donde tienes que ir. Sólo hay que seguir todo derecho, directo al sol, hasta llegar al mar.

Sigo conduciendo solo, por un camino que conozco bien aunque sea la primera vez que lo haya transitado, y me da la impresión de que a cada medio kilómetro que recorro voy rejuveneciendo, como si los años fueran en retroceso, y antes de que pueda asimilarlo vuelvo a ser el mismo joven que era cuando nos vimos por primera vez. No hace falta que me pregunte si estoy soñando, porque sé que no es así, sé que esto es tan real como la amistad que siempre nos unió. Tampoco hace falta que cuestione si podré llegar a donde debo ir, porque sé que así será. Es el mismo camino que seguiste tú hace años, lo que me confirma que, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, al final acabaremos tomando el mismo rumbo.

Sólo es cuestión de seguir todo derecho, directo al sol, por la carretera que llega hasta el mar. Y cuando veo que me estás esperando en la playa, con una sonrisa en los labios y una expresión de bienvenida, sé que llegué a mi destino final. Apago el motor de mi auto por última vez y me dispongo a bajar, dejando que la emoción del reencuentro revolotee en mi interior. Porque tal y como lo prometimos la última vez que nos vimos, por fin nos reencontramos en un mejor lugar.

 _Ha sido un largo camino el que he tenido que recorrer para volverte a ver, viejo amigo._

 **Notas:**

\- Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Dominic Toretto. Se me ocurrió escribirla cuando vi por primera vez la escena en donde despiden al personaje de Brian O'Conner en la película 7 de "Rápido y Furioso", con esa canción de fondo de _"See you again"_. No soy fan de esta saga de películas, de hecho a lo mucho habré visto completa la primera hace muchos años pero cuando vi esta escena en Youtube, lloré a mares y me nació escribir esto; mi primera intención fue escribirlo como un cuento original pero me dije que valdría la pena publicarlo como fanfic ya que después de todo fue la película la que me inspiró. No voy a volver a hacer nada más sobre esta saga porque, como dije, ni siquiera he visto las 7 películas restantes.

\- La mujer de cabello negro y ojos violetas es la Muerte, por cierto.


End file.
